A New Alaskan Coven
by XxAngelthePrincessofDarknessxX
Summary: This takes place seven or eight years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens move to Alaska and find out that their are others like them living there already and its not their cousins. Who are these new vampires? Please R&R. This is my first story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight series or its characters that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The only characters I own are the ones I made up.

* * *

Bella's POV

We moved to Alaska with the Denali Clan. We got a house next door to them. We brought Jacob with us. Renesmee wouldn't go unless he came. I now realize what it feels like to have to move a lot. We can't stay in a place for a long time because humans will get suspicious. I remember when I was human Edward told me that. I didn't really believe until now. It's probably a good idea because Renesmee was growing fast. She grew up into a teenager in just about seven years. Charlie was starting to grow suspicious of her and finally guessed what the Cullen's were and what I now was and so we moved to protect him. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone our secret. I promised him I would still call him.

We start school tomorrow. Renesmee was excited. It was her first time to go to school. She has wanted to go to school for a while now but she grew up so fast that it wasn't possible. She is finally fully grown now so she can.

The morning came for school we all got ready and headed to school. Renesmee and Jacob were in the 9th grade. Edward, Alice, and me were in the 10th grade. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the 11th Grade. Me and Edward had all of our classes together. That was cool. The classes went by kind of fast. It came lunchtime and we all sat at the same table. It was amazing how eight people could sit at one table but we managed it.

I looked across the Cafeteria and there were four people sitting there. Two boys and two girls. The girls were twins. The boys were all pale like us but the girls looked too human. When they laughed they blushed. They could be kind of like Renesmee. I looked carefully at them. The two boys had the same color eyes as we do. The two girls had green eyes. The girls had dirty blonde hair. One of the boys had also had the same color hair as the girls. The other boy had a dark brown color. It almost looked black.

"You see them?" I whispered to Edward. He was examining them too.

"Yes I do. I guess there are others like us." He whispered back.

"The girls look human but don't seem to be. Maybe they are like Renesmee. How can they be twins though? I didn't think there could be. I would think that if there was, one would get rid of the other. Could it even be possible?" I murmured.

"Maybe. We looked up everything that we could. I guess we didn't look hard enough. I don't know. We might be just overreacting. They could just be humans that don't seem to be. "

"Hm." Was all I could say. I looked at them again. They were all laughing.

"You're so funny, Lamont." One of the twins said.

"I know. What would you do without me?" Lamont I assumed said.

"I don't know." She laughed.

"Ellie, you know that thing you said earlier about seeing some new people to town." The other boy said. He called her Ellie. What a pretty name.

"Yes, why?" The girl Ellie said.

"Did you see what kind of people they were?"

"Um, no not really it wasn't clear. I don't know why though." What were they talking about? Could she see things like Alice could?

"If you see something please remember to tell me? I like you to keep an eye out on them, okay?"

"Okay. I promise." Ellie smiles.

"Thank you." The boy smiles too.

"You're welcome." The girl Ellie eyes go blank for a second. "Chase?" Chase? What an interesting name? I've heard it before. I don't really get the reason for the name, though.

"Yes, love." The boy Chase said.

"The new people are like us. They have a girl who is like me and Emily. They have a werewolf with them, too." So I was right they are like us.

"Hm. Interesting."

"Ellie, you remember that bet we made when we were playing cards, if you won you had to do something of my choice?" The boy Lamont asked. If she won? Don't when you have to do something from a bet it's because you lost? I guess since she could see what the game before it happened. I guess that's how they play; if she wins she has to do something.

"Yes. Why? What did you have in mind?" Ellie looks at him suspiciously.

"Um, well I kind of thought that you could, um…." Lamont trails off.

Ellie laughs. "I am not going to play my violin in front of all these people." I didn't hear him say that. Could she read minds like Edward?

"You agreed. You said whatever it was. You would do it. No matter how crazy or stupid it was."

"Oh. Fine, then. You win. I'll do it. If I get in trouble I'm going to get you. Loki already got in trouble for doing something that you told him to do. He even got suspended. I don't want to get suspended. I love school. I don't want to miss any of it." She sighs and takes out a violin. She gets on top of the table and starts to play it. I don't recognize the song she was playing.

"What is that girl doing?" I heard Edward say next to me.

"It would be funny if she actually got in trouble." Emmett said.

"I don't recognize the song she's playing. Do any you know it?" I asked my family. They all shook their heads except Edward.

"It sounds familiar. I think she's playing something by a rock band named Apocalyptica. They use violins, cellos, and pianos. Their music is mostly instrumental." Edward explained.

"Hm." I said.

The girl Ellie finishes the song and sits back down.

"I can't believe I did that. You are so glad I didn't get caught." Ellie said irritated. "Oh. Great. Carter's coming. He must have heard it from his office. Act natural."

Someone walks in. He looks like he could be the principal. "I just heard music. Where did it come from?"He asks the students. He walks up Ellie and her family's table. "Was it one of you?"

"No, Sir." Ellie lied.

"Do you know where it came from, then, Miss Cunnings?" He asked her.

"No, Sir. I'm just as curious as you are on where it came from." Damn she was good.

"It sounded like a violin. Don't you play violin?"

"Yes, Sir, but it wasn't me I swear."

"Hm. I wonder where it came from, then. I could have sworn it came from in here. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions, Miss Cunnings."

"It's quite alright. I understand. I hope you do found out who it was." She smiles.

"Yes, well, have a nice day." He walks off.

"You, too." She called out to him. He finally out of the cafeteria.

"See you didn't get caught. I knew you wouldn't. You have always been a good liar. You are very convincing. I even believed you that time." Lamont said.

"Why, thank you, Lamont." Ellie said.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Ellie." Her twin said to her. "You should have told him the truth. Now he's probably walking around the whole campus determined to found who did it. And it was you the whole time." She shakes her head.

"Oh don't go and ruin the bloody moment, Emily. I didn't want to get in trouble. I don't want to go to detention or possibly get suspended, okay. So Sod off!" Isn't 'Sod off!' and the word 'bloody' British phrases? I think I've heard them before on TV from a British show or something. I know I've heard those phrases before.

Emily glares at her. "I'm bloody serious, Elizabeth. You should have told the truth. I can't wait what father's going to say when he hears this." So Elizabeth was her full name? I like that name it's very pretty? I like the way she has the nickname Ellie. It's different. I think usually people have the nickname is 'Lizzie' for it.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would."

"Please don't tell father. I'm in enough trouble as it with him. He's mad at me because Loki got in trouble. He says that I should have been more responsible on taking care of him. His exact words were 'He's your kid, Ellie. You should been more responsible on taking care of him. I hope you don't expect me to punish him for you. You know that's your job. You are his mother he's your responsibility. I'm only his grandfather. I do have some authority over him but I want you to take of it.' He sent me to my room after that. If you weren't out hunting you would have heard. I don't want to be in any more trouble with father so please don't mention this to him. Please?" Whoa. She has a kid. So Hybrids can have a kid. That's very interesting. I don't get the name she named him. Loki. What does that even mean? And what language is it from?

"Oh I'm sorry, Ellie I didn't know. I won't mention it to him. I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh by the way is when is Loki allowed back in school?"

"Tomorrow." She said absent-mindedly because she was looking over at our table."I just realized them new people over there are listening to our conversation. I know because I can hear their thoughts. They know what we are. Like we know of them. I also know that they have a mind reader among them. The guy with the weird Bronze hair is the one who can. I know because I can hear my own thoughts when I read his mind." Whoa. She really could read minds. I wonder if she couldn't read my mind like everyone else." That girl next to the bronze haired boy is quite interest I must say. I can't read her mind. She's got some kind of shield around her or something. I don't know." So my thoughts were private to her also. That's good I didn't want her to know what I was thinking. I could if I wanted to. I learned how to let my shield down so I could make Edward happy and let him read my mind sometimes.

"Well, the bells going to ring in a few minutes. Do you want to go to the library we got free period? I think Criss wanted some help with cataloging some new books he got in." The boy Chase said to her.

"Yeah. Okay. If we get done before the periods over Uncle Criss will let us in that spare room where the teachers sometimes have meetings." Ellie said.

Chase laughs. "You read my mind, didn't you?"

"Yes." Ellie laughs.

"You two are planning to go the library and make out, aren't you?" Lamont said amusingly. "Be careful you two and don't end up kissing for hours. I swear you two get too wrap in each other sometimes. It really disgusts the rest of us. We don't do any of that." They make out for hours. How can they do that for that long? I know us vampires don't really have to breathe. We just do out of habit. But the girl is still part human she needs to breathe.

"Whatever." Ellie said. "Have you ever tried it? It's really fun. I think our record so far is, what is it? Two days, Chase?"

"Yeah two days." Chase said. They made out for two days? Whoa. That's strange. I don't think I ever heard anyone doing that before.

"See that's just not necessary." Lamont said. I have to agree with him there.

"How can you judge when you haven't tried it?" Ellie said irritated.

"I don't need to try it. Seeing the Chase and Ellie kissing for hours sessions are enough to not try it. Thank you very much." He said disgustedly.

"I have to agree with Lamont, Ellie, it's really not necessary to do that for a long period of time." Her twin Emily said.

The bell rings for the next class. Everybody in the cafeteria gets up to go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If I get enough good reviews, I will publish more. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
